


What goes around

by Melie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship(s), Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: When Kuroo falls ill during a match, Kei reacts accordingly.





	What goes around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicalC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalC/gifts).



> To MusicalC, for all the wonderful comments. (And because I, like Kei here, like to keep my promises) (hopefully I'm slightly better at it than he is though) Hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> And yes, there will be a day when (writing OR reading) Hurt/Comfort will not reduce me to a big pile of goo. But today is not that day.

Kei ensured he wiped all sweat off his face and took a long gulp of water before even thinking about glancing at the court where Nekoma played Shinzen, and even then, he took the time to observe Shibayama's impressive receive before finally setting his eyes on Kuroo. He also swore that he would not be staring for the whole match.

He tended to keep his promises, especially when they were to himself. Lately, though, his track record had not been the cleanest, with “I will not give him one more kiss” a repeat offender.

He had a good feeling that this time would be different, until he noticed that Testurou was getting paler by the minute. Fatigue was not unusual in this setting, but they were still early in the day. Kei then remembered how his boyfriend had massaged his temples a couple of times the evening before, and how hot Kuroo's forehead had felt, pressed against his in the one quiet moment they had managed to steal for themselves in the morning.

Even before Kei saw Tetsurou falter, a hundred different alarm bells were ringing in his head. He was up a fraction of a second before Kuroo went down, and would probably have crossed the court in which Fukurodani was facing Ubugawa if he hadn't had more sense than that (or if he'd been Kageyama). Even with the detour, he reached Tetsurou's side just as Yamamoto and Lev were helping their captain up to his feet.

Kei did not say anything to them, just pushed Yamamoto aside to put Tetsurou's arm around his own shoulder, and looked straight into Coach Nekomata's eyes.

“I'll bring him to the infirmary.”

“Naoi can come with you.”

“That won't be necessary.”

“It's fine, coach. Tsukki will take care of me.”

The hint of smugness in Tetsurou's voice was all for show. His skin was roasting against Kei's, his head slightly down, as if he didn't have the strength to hold it up.

In spite of all this, there was a bit of a smile in Nekomata's eyes when he nodded.

“Fine, then. Naoi will phone a doctor to come by, you can just wait in there. Lev, Yamamoto, get back on the court. Everyone get ready to play again.”

Tetsurou's weight was not an easy one to support, but Kei thought, pathetically, that he would still have carried him to Karasuno and back if necessary. They both held on, and slowly made their way to the presently empty infirmary. Tsukki grabbed a chair with his free hand and sat Tetsurou on it before facing him.

“How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Three, and they're all very pretty.”

“Does it hurt anywhere?”

“My head, a bit. It's probably a bug or something.”

Kei fumbled in the drawers until he found a clean cloth, which he proceeded to wet.

“Aww, look at you fussing over me.”

“What goes around comes back around,” he replied mechanically before applying the cloth to Tetsurou's forehead. “This should help.”

“Especially if you're holding it.”

“I can't give you anything until the doctor's there,” Kei added, ignoring the remark. “They shouldn't be long, hopefully.”

“I'm gonna be fine, dear.”

“You better be.”

He did not allow himself to register the “dear”, even though he knew it was not the fever that had brought it up.

Tetsurou lifted his arms and pulled Kei into a hug, which he accepted, that hot mess of a head resting agains his chest.

“Don't worry, we'll hear the doctor coming. Just stay with me for a little while.”

“I had no intention of leaving,” Kei replied back, his voice slightly softer than intended.

“You're so sweet.”

“Only because you started it.”

“Are you saying I take care of you AND implying you like it?”

“Just stop talking and rest.”

“Okay.”

The doctor wasn't long to make her entrance. Kei had to leave, then, and did his best to ignore the regrets plaguing his mind and concentrate on the match ahead. Given that Karasuno won for once, he estimated his efforts to be sufficient.

Tetsurou finally reappeared before lunch. Kei was playing against Shinzen when he registered his presence on the bench. In between points, he watched as Bokuto, soon joined by Kenma, went to talk with Kuroo while the rest of Nekoma did their diving receives – losing their captain had not been good for the team.

Once Karasuno lost their own match and Kei finished his penalty, he walked to where Tetsurou sat, doing his best not to break into a run, which would have been perfectly useless and nonsensical.

“And here's my knight in shining armour.”

Tetsurou did not seem as pale any more, and his smile was definitely closer to its usual shine. Bokuto cackled.

“The hero of the day!”

“You should be home, resting.”

“Ah, see, Tsukki agrees with me on that!!”

“It's a good thing the doctor didn't, then. She says I can stay as long as I don't play. So I'm staying. I should be back to normal tomorrow anyways.”

“Shouting at your teammates does not qualify as 'resting',” Kenma noted.

“It does as long as I'm sitting down while I do it.”

“Well, I'm definitely glad you are! The camp wouldn't be the same without you.”

“Thanks, Owl. I'm going to make sure my guys trash yours this afternoon.”

“LIKE THAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!!!”

The banter lasted a few more minutes, while Kei just stood there, arms straight along his body, not saying a word, until Bokuto left with Akaashi and Kenma finally answered Hinata's calls from the other side of the gym.

“You should be home,” he finally repeated. "Resting."

Tetsurou's face got serious. He didn't look at Kei as he spoke, just stared in the distance.

“It's your last weekend here before the prelims. Not going to miss the few hours we have left before you go.”

“That is completely irrelevant.”

“Maybe, but I never said I was a sensible guy.”

Finally, Tetsurou turned his head, and Kei upheld his gaze.

“Fine,” he said. “It's your life.”

“You mad at me?”

Answering that took him longer than he would have hoped - and it wasn't even the reply he should have given.

“No.”

“Then I'm all good. Would you like to carry me to the mess hall?”

“I'm sure you'll manage by yourself.”

“Awww, but that's no fun! Where did my devoted nurse go?”

“I'm also sure you were hallucinating that part.”

“Somehow, I don't believe you. Oh, and, Tsukki...”

Tetsurou stood up.

“I checked, and it's not contagious.”

“I'm not kissing you.”

“But it'll make me feel so much better!”

“If you're staying, you must be feeling fine.”

“I really can't win against you, can I?”

At last, the laugh was back. Tsukki smiled, checked that they were alone in the gym.

“No,” he said, kissing him. “You can't.”

 


End file.
